


Your Turn

by Ohmygodnighttroll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Marauders Era - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: And give him the loving family he deserves, And he and Remus raise Harry as their own, In which Sirius Black doesn't go to Azkaban, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygodnighttroll/pseuds/Ohmygodnighttroll
Summary: Sirius Black is a little clueless when it comes to bath time.A little Domestic Wolfstar AU in which Sirius didn’t go to Azkaban and he and Remus raise baby Harry together.based on this tumblr post: http://captofthesswolfstar.tumblr.com/post/168415358797/littleredsiren3101-captofthesswolfstar





	Your Turn

“Harry my love, this is pure torture.”

Remus Lupin had fed, changed, rocked, bounced, played peek-a-boo, and sang to a very unhappy baby Harry; but none of his attempts had done anything to quell the toddler’s squalling.  With a defeated sigh, Remus sank down onto the sofa, Harry squirming in his arms. It had been nearly 2 months since James and Lily had been murdered and their son had been made an orphan. Though every Healer he had spoken to had assured Remus that Harry would not remember his parents’ deaths, Remus could only imagine the trauma of never seeing his parents again. It had only been two months and sometimes to Remus it seemed like they would walk through the door and they would be alive again. Other times James and Lily’s deaths felt like it had happened in another lifetime, and Remus’ life had only started after taking in their son.

After a few more minutes of exquisite torture, Harry began to quiet down and Remus almost sobbed with relief. He cuddled Harry close to his chest and closed his eyes, looking to get even just a little bit of sleep.

At that exact moment Sirius Black burst through the kitchen door with a BANG! Harry’s wailing resumed and Remus gave his partner a look of pure rage.

“He had just quieted down what the hell is the matter with you?” Remus growled.

Sirius gave a warm smile in return to Remus’ scowl. “Sorry love,” he said. He sidled over to the sofa and pressed a kiss to Remus’ forehead. “I didn’t mean to.”

Remus nodded his acceptance of the apology. Harry continued to wail.

“Here, let me take him for a bit and you take a nap.” Sirius reached down and took the wriggling toddler from Remus. The minute Harry was in Sirius’ arms he began to giggle and coo as if he hadn’t spent the last few hours of Remus’ life miserable with his incessant screaming.

“How come he never cries for you?” Remus whined.

Sirius bounced Harry on his hip while deftly using the hand that wasn’t holding him up to release his long, dark hair from its ponytail. Remus caught the smell of his shampoo as Sirius shook his hair loose around his shoulders. “Because he know who his favorite is, don’t you Harry? Yes you do.”

Remus laughed, “I never thought I’d say this, but Harry has the worst taste in men.”

“Something you two have in common then, since you picked me too.”

“Each and every day,” Remus assured him.

Sirius smiled wide then bent down to give Remus a peck on the lips. “Back ‘atcha, love. Now get some rest, while Prongslet and I draw you up a bath.”

Remus murmured his approval into the couch cushion. A nice, hot bubble bath sounded like heaven at the moment.  He curled himself up on the sofa and quickly began heading into that space between wakefulness and sleep.

“How much bubble bath is too much?” Sirius called from the bathroom.

“No such thing!” Remus replied rather shortly. For someone who wanted Remus to ‘get some rest,’ Sirius was doing a poor job of actually letting him rest. Remus moaned again into the cushions and dozed off.

What felt like only a few seconds later, Remus felt someone shaking him awake. He screamed in frustration, which was answered with a small whimper. Remus rubbed his eyes to see Harry hiding behind Sirius’ leg, looking terrified. Remus was instantly contrite.

“Oh Harry! I’m so sorry, my love,” Remus scooped Harry up and rocked him a couple times. “Uncle Moony didn’t mean to scare you. He’s just sleepy.”

“I’m sorry to wake you up,” Sirius said, a note of unease to his voice. “It’s just… how much bubble bath is too much again?”

Remus sobered. “Sirius, what did you do?”

Sirius looked very sheepish as he smiled at his partner, “Well—”

Without another word Remus took off to the bathroom with Harry in tow.

Remus wasn’t sure whether to be exasperated or amused by the scene that greeted him in the bathroom. If the steam wasn’t enough to make it hard to see, then it was the veritable wall of suds that covered seventy-five percent of the bathroom area. Somewhere beneath the ever growing mountain of foam the water was still running and had begun to slosh onto the floor.

“Pads,” Remus repeated, clearly in shock. “What did you do?”

Sirius poked his head in the doorway looking just as sheepish as before. “Well Harry got a hold of the bubble bath, and you said there was no such thing as too much, and then he ran out of the room with it, so I chased after him, and by the time I got back—”

His hand swept over the scene to indicate that the result was quite easily displayed.

Remus sighed and ran his hand over a knot that was forming in his neck. “Okay,” he said. With a wave of his wand, the water stopped pouring from the taps. Another flick, and a majority of the bubbles were siphoned away. With one final swish, the floor dried and the steam cleared.

“Right,” said Sirius. “Could’ve just fixed it with magic. I’m an arse. I’m sorry for waking you, Moons.”

“Too late for that now, but we can at least get Harry cleaned up and ready for bed.” He waved his wand again and the water rose in a stream and travelled to the sink, which he enlarged with yet another flick. Remus tested the water on his hand, and winced. Much too hot for a baby. He ran some cold from the tap until the water in the sink was a suitable temperature.

Remus handed Harry over to Sirius. “All right, Pads, let’s see how fast you can bathe a one-year-old.”

Sirius looked like Remus had just asked him to hold a tub of stink sap. “Why do I have to bathe him?”

Remus smirked. “Because you’re his favorite. Now go on, chop chop.” He clapped his hands and exited the bathroom.

 He went into the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the splashes and shrieks that surely indicated the destruction of his bathroom. Reaching into the cupboards, he pulled out a bottle of elf-made wine and poured himself a glass.

“Mooooooony!” Sirius wailed from the bathroom. “Help me!”

“Coming!” He grabbed his glass of wine and returned to the bathroom. The scene that before him was enough to make anyone laugh. Sirius was shirtless and drenched from head to toe. He bore a striking resemblance to a wet dog. Harry was splashing and shrieking with laughter.

Remus laughed and tossed Sirius a towel, then set to work washing Harry. It was no easy feat, as the child wriggled and squirmed to avoid being cleaned. Remus smiled, it was moments like these that made him so inexplicably happy. These little moments with his partner and their adoptive son.  He cleaned Harry and dressed him for bed. With a jerk of his head, he beckoned Sirius to follow him as he put Harry to bed.

They rocked him to sleep with songs and stories of his parents like they did every night. After a particularly pitchy version of “Blackbird,” Harry’s eyes, ones which so resembled his mother’s, closed and remained closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ shoulders and pressed a few well-placed kisses to his neck and jaw. Remus moaned in response.

“Seems a shame to waste all those bubbles,” Sirius whispered in his ear.

Remus swallowed hard and nodded. Reaching a hand behind him, he hooked a finger into Sirius’ belt loop and tugged him along behind as he headed back to the bathroom.

A quick heating charm brought the water in the tub back to perfect temperature. The two men shed their clothes quickly, and sank into the tub with Remus in Sirius’ lap, a glass of wine to share between them.

The water was instantly relaxing. Sirius brought his hands up to work at the knots in Remus’ neck. Remus moaned in delight and used his own hands to work on Sirius’ thighs.

It was pure bliss, both men could have stayed like this the rest of the night.

As if on cue, a faint whimpering sounded from down the hall, growing louder with each passing second.

 _Well it was nice while it lasted._ Remus thought to himself. He tilted his head back and kissed Sirius’ jaw.

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
